


Doll In a Wall

by SmallJellyfishBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallJellyfishBlue/pseuds/SmallJellyfishBlue
Summary: Please do not accuse me of plagarising or stealing, I wrote the origin Doll in a Wall, I just lost my account password and am unable to retrieve it.





	1. Chapter 1

Doll in a Wall is getting changed! I am currently rewriting it, and I am also changing a few things as I go along. The reason why is because the old one just isn't good. I made a lot of mistakes, and somethings were not funny or good. If you guys have suggestions on other things, I will take them into consideration.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the characters info.

Lance: 14 years old. He wants to be a pilot one day, like his father. His father died two months before he was born, and his mother died giving birth to him. Has dyslexia as well. Has been there since he was given to them, only a few months after he was born.  
Keith: 15 years old. He wants to become an adventurer. His father died in a car crash when he was 3. His mother had died two days after birth, due to heart failure. Has bad anxiety. Has been there since he was 4.  
Hunk: 15 years old. Wants to own a restaurant. His family didn't have the financial aid to keep him, but kept his twin. Has an eating disorder. Has been there since he was 6.  
Pidge: 14 years old. Wants to become a scientist. Her mother had left when they were 1, and their father (and brother) went camping. They went missing, weeks later they found her father's corpse in the woods. Been there since they were 8.  
Shiro: 17 years old. Wants to become an astronaut. Parents both died in a car accident when he was 5, taken in by relatives who soon died of natural causes. Has been there since he was 9. Also has PTSD.  
Allura and Terrance: They are very similar, only Terrance is a boy. They are both 17. Want to become famous dancers. Their father owned the place, and their mother disappeared one day.  
Aria: 13 years old. Wants to become a writer. Related to Lance. Has ADHD, anxiety, PTSD, Insomnia, and Dependent Personality Disorder. She was abused a lot by each foster home, and the last one sent her to a very abusive mental hospital for around 5 years. Turns up in the story later.  
Maria: exactly like Shiro, only female. Related to Shiro, and turns up later.  
Hannah: Like Hunk, but can't cook and has depression instead of anxiety. Wants to become a miner and silversmith. Turns up later.  
Matt: like Pidge, but he is male. turns up later.  
Nicole: Just like Keith only female. Turns up later.  
Coran: Just like he is in the show, only human.  
Coral: Like Coran, but she is his niece. Turns up later.  
Thace and Lilly: Uncle Thace and Lilly the niece. Thace is calmer, and is actually learning how to cook. Lilly turns up later.


End file.
